calasfandomcom-20200214-history
Renar
Renar is the first town in Calas to be constructed in a mountain biome. Founded by Peter (yogman). History Renar was orignally Jak3th3k1d's area. He picked out the area when he was planning on moving out of Pod City. Jake later sold the mountain range to Peter for 10 diamonds and a monument of Jake. Peter made Jake's monument which was just a giant "J". He then made one for Robert "R" .Peter then made his first buildings, which was the Renar Government Center and a Damn Dirt Building next door. Peter then made the warp/spawn house to Renar. Peter then began building his house, however, he was unsatisfied with the house, so he sold it to Robert. Renar was where Robert built his Sliding Doors prototype. After the mountains were connected Jake Peter and Robert began building Creeper Stadium the jewel the Mob Bowl. The stadium included the Sliding Doors, a creeper face, surround sound, and a popular Creeper statue. Peter went on creating a Hall of Business including shops such as *Robert's Record Shop (moved to downtown Renar) *Potion Shop *McDonald's (CLOSED) *Petting Zoo (Closed due to Animal abuse) Now the enchantment room for the Potion Shop *Strip Club *Nintendo Shop (CLOSED) Now the Hall of Business houses (as of 2018): * Vinyl Emporium * Potion Shop * Mr. Bun Buns * Strip Club Peter then created a Clock Tower almost which was similar to the one from Zack Scott's server. After his Clock Tower, he added his own tweaks to it, such as wool instead if snow and a water tower on the bottom. After a long wait, Peter finally made his house on the mountain where he connected Robert's Vacation home to the other mountain. Role in The Wool Incident Peter took the most damage on the wool incident Jake caused. The reason why is because it took down his forest area and part of his mountain terrain. He took off all the wool and planted some trees to make Republic Forest. He then built a plaza next to the forest and named it Republic Plaza in honor of the forest. Greifs Peter is the lucky one. His area doesn't get griefed since he is the direct pipeline to the Ban Hammer. He only got griefed only once on false play when Dean made his Creeper stadium float, which was just chunks not loading in. A New Beginning An economic boom between Prexton, Renar, and new towns such as Emitex, Richardson City, and Calas City, a more modern Calas was born. With the fall of Madera, Erona State, and Las Vista, Renar found this as an opportunity to claim the fallen cities/towns to expand the city. Renar built a huge new downtown complex with many tall skyscrapers to welcome in new businesses into Renar. Plus, the new construction of the Creeper Stadium! Fony, a new electronics company at the time, bought the naming rights to the stadium so the official name of the biggest stadium in Calas is Fony Stadium! The city has major reworks during these new beginnings with a new train station, bank, and a clock tower. Lot's of landscaping took place as well to cover the exploded Erona State and Madera to compete as one of the most beautiful cities in Calas. Renar also tries to be a tourist destination with "all of these upgrades". Trivia *Jake originally thought his statue will be a XXL life-sized, though it wasn't *Renar is the only city which has border lines on all 4 sides. (The border of Emitex, Prexton, and RiverSide. The 4th side of Renar is blocked by Pod City and Morlyn.) *One of the few cities who didn't copy Prexton's roads. Photos